The Adventures of Rhone and Nori
by ElvenRanger
Summary: Meet Rhone, a Numenorean and a Ranger, and Nori, a psychotic elf with a complex. Watch as almost everyone gets injured at some point. Laugh at Aragorn burning water. Hear about Leglas and the tree!*Finished*
1. The Tavern Brawl

Since y'all liked my other story, I figured I'd give my brain child a try. Also, if you liked this story, I may put up my own story. Well, you probably want to read the story, so I'll shut up now.  
  
Rhonale sighed. Can't Nori keep herself out of trouble just once? The Ranger thought to herself as she watched her best friend get herself into another bad situation. Rhone's best friend and partner, Nori Rockfist was seated at a table nearby with two men, discussing a variety of things in very loud, and sometimes angry, voices. The tavern was a trashy place, located in West Rohan. Rhone hadn't liked it, but Nori had walked right in, and secured a table and room for them.  
  
"Eh, you don't know what your talking about," Nori said, pointing at one of the men.  
  
Gods, is she drunk? I didn't think that an elf could get drunk. But then, Rhone thought to herself, she is more like an dwarf than anything else. Should I haul her out now? She shook her head slightly. No, then she'll just get mad at me.  
  
Why does that damned elf have to be so irritable? She thought fiercely to herself. All the other elves I've met are dignified. If you told Nori to be dignified, she'd laugh in your face and then punch you. She smiled slightly to herself. Not that that isn't funny, but I'd rather not have to deal with that right now.  
  
Suddenly the table Rhone was watching erupted in chaos.  
  
Too late, she thought before diving into the fray.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ouch, that hurt!"  
  
"Well if you would just hold still..." muttered Rhone as she doctored Nori, who sported a black eye and a few other minor cuts and bruises. Their room was fairly small, with a table and chairs near the doors in the middle of the room, and a pair of beds at the end of the room with a window in between.  
  
"It's hard to hold still when it keeps hurting...ow!" Nori recoiled, an accusatory look on her face.  
  
"Now stop. It's your own fault you're hurt in the first place. And anyway, you would be hurting a lot more if I hadn't come and helped you out."  
  
"I was doing just fine."  
  
"You were about to be impaled on a pike. I'm the only reason your still breathing."  
  
"Gave him a good bleeder for it though, didn't I?"  
  
Rhone sighed. "My very best friend, are you sure your an elf and not some blood thirsty orc?" she asked  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Rhone sighed again, and resumed cleaning Nori's wounds. This time there was no complaint. Once she was done, she sat on her bed and leaned back against the wall, looking at Nori.  
  
"Seriously, Nori." she said. "Your knack for finding trouble causes problems, not the least being run out of town, which has happened twice. I liked Bree!"  
  
"So what, you want me to be a proper elf or something, is that it?" Nori spat, standing up. "Oh, I know, you want me to be like my pretty-boy cousin Legolas, right? Mister Prince of Mirkwood, everyone loves me. Not this elf." she moved to the window, leaning on the sill.  
  
"That's not what I mean and you know it." Rhone said, moving to stand next to her friend. "Your my best friend, and I love adventuring with you. It's just that you make it hard sometimes. Can't you make your hide a little thicker? Not everything anyone says should be taken personally."  
  
"I suppose I do take things a little too far." Nori admitted.  
  
"A little?"  
  
"Okay, a lot. I'm just tired of people criticizing me for my personality." she sighed. "Leggy-lass isn't any older than me, but he acts so condescending to me, even though I'm his better with a sword, let alone an ax. He thinks I should be a 'proper elf.' Like him."  
  
"Eh, he's just a pretty face..."  
  
"A pretty face you like." Nori sneered.  
  
"He is a handsome man -sorry, elf- that I am not related to. Of course I think he's attractive! But I would have as much of a chance of winning his heart as a hobbit in Mordor!" Rhone exclaimed. "I don't want you to be like him. He's lived a sheltered life as Prince of Mirkwood. He was in the back of army during the final battle of the Last Alliance, while you were a scout. Which is more dangerous? You tell me." she put a hand on Nori's arm. "Forget the pretty boy. He can have his pretty elven girls."  
  
"Yeah!" Nori said, clasping her friend's hand, smiling.  
  
"Can we get out of this place?" asked Rhone. "I don't think your 'giving him a good bleeder' was such a good idea."  
  
"Right." Nori reviewed the situation carefully. "We'll have to leave the innkeeper a reasonable sum to make up for our fast escape. Then we'll need to get out of here and get Firenze and Tempest out of the stables."  
  
"There is a backway out to the stables."said Rhone. Nori looked at her in surprise. "Do you think I just sit and do nothing when you cause trouble?" Rhone asked.  
  
"I suppose not." her friend replied. "Let's go."  
  
Nori quickly packed up what little belongings they had, while Rhone wrote out a note to the innkeeper, putting it with some gold and silver pieces in an envelope. Once they were both done, Nori opened the door a crack and looked out, then shut the door quickly.  
  
"Those men I fought are coming down the hallway. I think they're looking for compensation." she looked at Rhone, a malicious gleam in her eyes. "Shall we oblige them."  
  
"I got a better idea. We can't take the stairs though." she walked toward the window, then turned back and looked at Nori. "Well what are you waiting for? Let them in!"  
  
Nori opened the door, calling, "Well why don't you just come right in sirs? We'll be leavin' in a moment."  
  
At the same time Rhone opened the window, and thought for a moment.  
  
"You won't be leaving as soon as you think!" yelled one of the men as they entered the room a few moments later. They stood in stupefied silence at what they beheld. Aside from the furniture, the room was empty, the window standing open to a three-story drop.  
  
* * * * * "That was great!" said Nori as they rode away from the inn. "You left them scratching their heads like orcs."  
  
"It was nothing really, as long as you can jump to the stables..."  
  
"...Which they can't!"  
  
They gradually slowed down to a walk, not wanting to tire out their geldings.  
  
"So, where shall we go now?" asked Nori.  
  
"I've been wanting to go back to the Shire for ages now." said Rhone. "It's so peaceful there."  
  
"I was thinking' the same thing myself." admitted Nori. "The only problem is which way do we go?'  
  
"Well... we could take the gap of Rohan." said Rhone thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm not sure I trust it." said Nori.  
  
"Why?" asked Rhone, looking askance at Nori.  
  
"It just doesn't feel right," she said, her eyes slightly unfocused.  
  
"Well, right or not, that's the shortest way to the Shire at this point." said Rhone. "And anyway, if there's trouble, we can handle it...  
  
Well, what d'you think? It gets more interesting after this. Two words for you: plot twist. Review! 


	2. The Known Stranger

Okay: Rhone is a Numenorean. And you could make a two story drop if you had enough momentum and you rolled.Anyway, thanks for the reviews,despite the small number of them(cough cough). I hope you like this chapter, it's my personal favorite. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yeah, we can handle it, thought Rhone sourly as she fought off a mass of orcs. They had made it through The Gap of Rohan just fine, and had traveled through southern Enedwaith with little problems, but once they had hit the Greyflood river, everything went wrong. First, a huge storm blew up and they had to hold out for three days while the water seeped into their tent. Then, while crossing the Greyflood, both their mounts went lame, so they had to go twice as slow. Then tonight, just after dark, they were attacked by a roving band of orcs, coming west along the river. Now she and Nori were backed up against a rock, fighting for their lives. Nori had a dozen wounds, and an arrow had grazed her shoulder, but Rhone was worse, with a slash aross her good sword arm and stomach. Still they fought on, for to stop would mean death. We're outnumbered twenty to one, She thought, slashing an orc across the throat with one of her hunting knives, as Nori took another's head off with her battle ax. This is hopeless. I would really rather not die here, if I can help it, but if I die I'll take as many orcs as I can with me.  
  
Suddenly from behind the attacking orcs, came a feral cry, and from their midst appeared a young man in a hooded cloak, wielding a sword. He slashed all around him, cutting down orcs with deadly precision. For a moment, all the young women could do was stare, then they regained their senses and jumped into the fray. They fought tirelessly, till there were no more foes to fight. Rhone leaned heavily upon her sword, and looked to the stranger.  
  
"Thank you stranger." she said. "Without your help I believe we would have died here."  
  
"I always give aid to those in need." he said.  
  
Rhone frowned. "Your voice seems familiar to me? How is that so?"  
  
"Perhaps you would recognize my face then, he said, throwing back his hood to reveal a young man with dark hair, touched with white. His eyes were keen gray, and his face stern, though a smile showed at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Est- I mean, Aragorn!" said Rhone, standing and staring. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Wandering, like I always do, sister." he said cleaning his blade.  
  
"Wait." said Nori. "You're the Aragorn...Isilur's heir?"  
  
"Yes." he said, with a sigh. "And Rhone is my sister."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait; let me get this straight- your Rhone's little brother?!" she began giggling, pointing back and forth from Aragorn to Rhone.  
  
"Come on Nori, leave him be." Rhone said, but then her vision began to fade into blackness. She swayed.  
  
"Your hurt!" Aragorn said, concern on his face. He strode over to her, putting an arm around her waist.  
  
"I'm fine." she started to say, but then the blackness swallowed her whole, and she collapsed into Aragorn's surprised arms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Rhone came to, she was laying on her cloak by a fire. She could feel that her wounds had been bandaged, and that she was wearing only her shirt and breeches. She tried to move, but let her breath out sharply at the pain.  
  
Aragorn's voice came from somewhere nearby. "Don't try to move."  
  
"I wasn't planning to keep trying." she said, turning her head to look at him.  
  
He sat watching her next to the fire, about three feet away. Nearby, a huddled mass Rhone could only assume was Nori, lay next to the fire.  
  
Aragorn followed her gaze and smiled slightly. "She passed out while I was doctoring her wounds. She insisted that I see to you, adn then she tok care of the horses, and got the fire started and everything."  
  
"That's Nori for you, go till the last, then drop." she glanced about. "Where are we?"  
  
"We're near North East along the greyflood, almost to the Mitheithel." he said. Rhone nodded and attempted to sit up, but immediately lay back again.  
  
"I told you not to move." he said, smiling slightly.  
  
"I forgot." she said with a yawn.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Rhone." he said, begining to sharpen his blade. "You'll heal faster, and it would be good if we could leave here soon."  
  
But she didn't hear him, for she was already asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Fun chapter, huh? The next chapter is nearly written, but I need more reviews before I will post it. Haha, I'm so evil! 


	3. Conversations and Poison

Hi! 'Tis chapter 3. Getready for a long Rhone/Aragorn conversation.  
  
Disclaimer: LotR does not belong to me. But Rhonale and Nori do! AHA- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day dawned bright and clear, with no threat of the rain that had been the day before. Just as the top of the sun first touched the horizon, Aragorn stood, stretching muscles stiff from the night before. He looked to his companions, but both were deeply asleep, even Nori, and he decided not to wake them. With a sigh he rekindled the fire, then set to work making breakfast.  
  
Rhone woke to the smell of burning food and the sounds of Aragorn cursing.  
  
"You always did burn the salad," she said with a smile, looking up at the clear sky.  
  
"You can't burn salad," he said.  
  
"Well, you did."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Rhone sat up, and was pleased to find that, while it still stung a bit, she could move with relative ease. She looked to Aragorn, a puzzled expression on her face, but he answered her question before she could ask him.  
  
"I used ethelas." he said, with a shrug.  
  
Rhone nodded. She knew ethelas did wondrous things in his hands.  
  
She stood and walked over, if rather stiffly, and sat beside him, trying to rescue the burnt coney.  
  
"Nice catch." she said, cutting off the burnt parts.  
  
"Thanks," he said. He looked over at the elf an odd look on his face. "Legolas told me you had met up with a mad she-elf, a cousin of his, but until now I did not believe it."  
  
"If you would believe her mad, we would have to discuss that by my blade, little brother." said Rhone, gray eyes flashing.  
  
"Sister dear, I meant no offense." he said, taking a bite of the coney, and wincing at the flavor. "I rarely take what Legolas says at face value. In regards to nature, or his aim, he is always dead on. In regards to family..." Aragorn chuckled. "He often misrepresents the truth. But, I cannot help but wonder: How did she come by that dwarven name?" he looked askance at Nori's battle ax, which rested against a tree. "And her skills with that axe?"  
  
"You know her elvish name is Meneostiel, right?" she asked. He nodded. "She's never liked that name. It was almost impossible to shorten, and marked her too much in her mind as an elf. Well, a year or so ago we were roving about near the Lonely Mountain, when we were attacked and captured by some bandits out of the Iron Hills. We were young, and completely taken off our guard. They intended to take advantage of us, but we were rescued by a group of dwarves on patrol in the area. Nori had taken severe wounds, and might have died but for their quick action.  
  
"While she was recovering, we amused them so much that they adopted us as family. We took a blood oath, and took dwarvish name and everything." She showed him an odd scar on her forearm shaped like an ax. "My dwarvish name is Palin Skyhelm, but I only use it around dwarves. I like my given name. Nori, however, was glad to take a Dwarvish name, for she hated her given name. Then she saw a dwarf warrior, Garin Granitehands, working with a battle ax, and begged him to teach her to use it. He was dubious, for most elves showed no skill with a battle ax, but finally agreed to teach her. She took to it like a fish to water, and soon she was one of the best ax woman in the mountain, better even than some of the men. Finally she was totally well, and we left, to explore the lands more. We go back and visit every few months or so though."  
  
"Well, that makes sense." he said.  
  
"Enough about us," she said, smiling. "How are you doing? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm doing as well as any Ranger can I suppose; living from day to day, wandering about the country side..." he shrugged. "I would like to return to Imladris, but I feel it is not time yet. Something holds me from there."  
  
"Then you have not returned to Imladris since you left, Estel? I mean, Aragorn." she swore. "Arg! Why do I always do that? I always forget!"  
  
"Why should you be embarrassed, dearheart?" he asked. "I still wonder who people are talking to when the call me Aragorn. We knew each other as Merina and Estel since we went onto Elrond's care. And you left Imladris much earlier than I did." he sighed. "Before I knew my heritage." he looked at Rhone sadly. "I wish you had been a man. Then I would not have this burden upon me." he looked away, and became very interested in his boots.  
  
Rhone put a forefinger out and lifted up his head to face her. "Aragorn, even if I had been a man I would have conceded the throne to you. I am no leader. Give me a sword and yes, I can kill a man, but tell me to give a speech or sign a treaty, and I would go mad." then she lethim go, and leaned back, smiling. "Anyway, being a girl is more fun. You get to beat up orcs and bandits. I like beating up bandits." she said, a cruel smile on her face. Then her face changed once more and she looked at Aragorn, a mischievous look on her face.  
  
"I've gone back and visited a few times, though." she said loftily.  
  
"Oh you have dearest, darling sister?" he said, in the same tone. He startd to drink from his canteen.  
  
"Elrond's daughter seemed quite...fond of you." she said.  
  
Aragorn choked on his water, and spluttered, some of the water going out his nose. "She did? Really?"  
  
"Oh come on Aragorn! Really! She's in love with you!"  
  
"But she's an elf!" He said, pain showing in his face. "I would grow old and die,and leave her all alone. Her heart would break!"  
  
"Aragorn, it is her choice who she gives her heart to! And if you be the one to recieve it, recieve it well and with open arms. She stared into the fire, her face sad. "Love is hard enough to find as it is." they were silent for a few moments.  
  
"You still grieve for him, don't you." he said, not a question, just a statement, very softly. He knew in his heart he was right. But she denied it.  
  
"I do not grieve for him." she said, her voice hard but full of pain. "He is dead now ten years. I have grieved already for him, and I wish not to dwell on it!"  
  
"Have you even told her?" he said in a whisper, gesturing to Nori, who was still asleep. "Have you not told her why you shy away from any hint of love?"  
  
"I have not, for I do not want her pity!" Rhone said. "My life is my own, brother. You would do well to remember that."  
  
"Aye, all too well." he said, his face inscrutiable.  
  
Then Rhone frowned, and she looked back at Nori. "How long has she been out?"  
  
"I don't know, about thirty six hours.straight." he trailed off as he realized what he had said, and they both ran over to Nori. She was hot to the touch, and covered in sweat. Her eyes were open, but she obviously did not see, and she was muttering to herself.  
  
"Oh, Gods!" Aragorn said. "I checked for poison! I know I did!"  
  
Rhone was checking up and down Nori's arms and legs, and stopped at one of her boots. She looked up at him. "The leather's cut here." She removed the boot carefully, and gasped with dismay. There was small cut on Nori's ankle, and it was a nasty green color.  
  
Aragorn looked stricken. "I didn't think to..."  
  
"Stop!" said Rhone, looking up at him, eyes bright. "It isn't your fault. There was no way of knowing that she was cut there, or that it would be poisoned. Nori propably thought it was a minor scratch." she looked closer at the cut. "And minor it is, though no less deadly. There is not enough to kill her, but the poison could seriously damage her mind." she turned to her brother. "Aragorn, you know herb lore better that I. What plant could be an antidote?"  
  
"Ethelas may hinder the poison, but it will not heal it." Aragorn said.  
  
Rhone bit her lip as her heart sank.  
  
"But we are not too far from Rivendell." He said grimly. "Elrond has the power to save her."  
  
Rhone looked down at Nori, then back up at her brother. "You're right. It is the only way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who was Rhone's love? Will Nori be a vegetable? Can Aragorn burn water?  
  
Find out next time,  
  
Same bat time, Same bat channel.  
  
(I am a hopeless batman fan.)  
  
Review review review review review 


	4. Things Get Complicated

HI! I sorry I haven't been working on this story. I got busy with other ones, and then school came in to the picture, so things got messed up. Anyway, in this chapter things get even more messed up, so it's gonna be fun.  
  
Hhahahhahahhahahahhahahahhaha.cough .hack.choke.hah*thump*  
  
))Disclaimer: I don't own LotR, but I do own Rhone and Nori. You can only use them with my permission.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They packed up the camp quickly, making sure to put out the fire. The siblings considered tying Nori to her horse, but decided that it would be fatal if she had a seizure. They wrapped the elf in warm blankets, then put her on Rhone's horse, Tempest. Rhone pulled herself up into the saddle as Aragorn tied Firenze's (Nori's horse) reins to his horse's saddle.  
  
"Are you sure you can manage her?" Aragorn asked as he swung into the saddle of his horse, Mist.  
  
Rhone smiled grimly. "I'm the only one she trusts, besides Legolas. If she woke up while you were carrying her." She shook her head. "I'll take care of her. It's safer for all of us."  
  
Aragorn looked at her curiously, but nodded. "Let's go. Time is of the essence."  
  
They set off at a moderate pace, not wanting to tire out their horses. They followed the Greyflood, named Gwathló by the elves.  
  
Nori still muttered to herself, though she no longer looked about with eyes blind to the real world. She talked about the final battle and the Last Alliance, and she cried and sobbed as she remembered those who had died. This hurt Rhone, to see her independent friend talking like that.  
  
At about mid-morning they got to the Mitheithiel. The river was fairly shallow, but the current was swift. Aragorn led the two horses across the river, then, since he was already wet, he took Tempest's reins, and started to take her across the river with Nori and Rhone riding. Suddenly the mare slipped on a rock, knocking Rhone off balance.  
  
"Aragorn!" She cried, as Nori slid out of her grasp. Fortunately Aragorn saw the elf start to fall and caught her in time. Rhone's horse, already shivering with cold, decided she had had enough, and headed straight toward the opposite bank. As soon as she got there, Rhone tied her horse onto a tree, and headed toward the shore.  
  
"Be careful!" She shouted to Aragorn.  
  
"What does she think I'm doing?" he muttered. He walked slowly and carefully, making sure not to jostle the elf too much. He glanced up at his sister, the glanced back at Nori. Blue eyes were staring back at him.  
  
He cried out as pain flashed in his side, but he didn't drop the elf. He kept walking steadily to the beach, even as recognition dawned on Nori. As he got to the shore, he vaguely heard Nori say, "Oh god, I'm so sorry!" He got to the beach and put Nori gently on the shore. Then he put a hand to his side, where the Elvish knife was still stuck in his side, halfway to the hilt.  
  
He pulled it out, and stared for a second at the blood that stained the blade. Then he dropped it carelessly on the ground. His sight was going dark. He slumped to his knees, then passed out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
He fluttered his eyes open weakly. He looked up into Rhone's worried face. He could feel her hand on his side, arresting the flow of blood. "So that's what you meant." He said, his voice hoarse.  
  
"Yeah." She said. She laughed shakily. "Guess what? Our elf is feeling much better. Seems her system burned off all the poison."  
  
"Great." He said. He was tired, so tired. "Sleep now." He said, eyelids drooping.  
  
"Aragorn!" she said, her voice surprisingly commanding. He opened his eyes, blinking off the darkness. "Aragorn, you can't pass out. You've lost too much blood."  
  
"But.tired." he said, his conscious slowly drifting away.  
  
"Estel!" she said, calling him by his old name again. "Don't leave me!"  
  
"You did it again." He said softly, brushing a hand along her cheek. "Don't worry, I'm just going to sleep." then he passed out, and was not aware of anything for a good long while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I know the end was a little stupid. Don't worry, he probably won't die. I mean, I'm kinda just adding to the book. K. Review! 


	5. Running Out of Time

Yay! Chapter 5! Hopefully I'll get more people reading it this time.  
  
Inga Teshmista! Eh!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. The great and powerful J. R.R. tolkien does. Rhone and Nori, however, are MINE!! *Crouches over miniature characters threateningly* My preccioussssesss!  
  
Rhone:(Whispering to Nori) What's she doing?  
  
Nori: I don't know. I just don't know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nori, what the hell was that?" Rhone said as she bandaged up her brother as best she could. Neither Nori or Rhone were very good at healing; when they got hurt, they bandaged themselves up and found a healer. "At least you didn't hit anything truly vital, but I think that was just sheer dumb luck. But he did loose a lot of blood, and he needs a healer. We really didn't need this right now."  
  
"It was instinct." Nori said, knowing it wouldn't do any good to make excuses, but trying anyway.  
  
"Right. Instinct." Rhone snorted. "Look, I know you've got some trust issues, but get over it. I'm gonna let you go this time, but this can't happen again." She looked up, holding Nori's gaze. "It can't."  
  
"It won't." Nori said.  
  
Rhone finished bandaging up her brother then looked at Nori. "Well, what do we do now? The only healer I can think of nearby is Elrond in Rivendell. That's still about two or three days from here. Are you up to riding."  
  
Nori thought briefly. "I'm a little achy, but nothing that would stop me. I can ride all right."  
  
"Well, I don't think Aragorn is going to be waking up soon. I personally think he needs some sleep. He always runs himself ragged." She thought about it for a moment. "I think we could tie him to his horse, so long as we tie his hands to the pommel." She smiled slyly. "He doesn't have a problem being tied up."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nori asked, giving her friend an odd look.  
  
Rhone started laughing. "You know, I really don't know." Now Nori was laughing as well. It had been a while since either of them had laughed, and they felt much better for it.  
  
"Okay, we've got an injured man on our hands. We need to get to Rivendell." Said Rhone, once she had caught her breath.  
  
Nori took care of Tempest and her Firenze, while Rhone tied Aragorn to his horse. "I missed you." Nori whispered in elvish to Firenze. Firenze snorted and nuzzled her roughly.  
  
Rhone used only a piece of cloth to bind her brother's hands to the pommel. He muttered something incoherent and made a feeble movement to free himself. "Shhh, brother," she said, placing a hand on his arm. "I don't want you to fall off Mist." He calmed down at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Where?" he said.  
  
"Rivendell, to get you doctored up." Rhone replied.  
  
"Oh." He said, and passed out again.  
  
He's lost too much blood, She thought worriedly as she tied Mist's reigns to her saddle. If he doesn't make it through this. No. I can't think like that. Not when there's a chance.  
  
"Are you all set?" she asked Nori when she had gotten into the saddle.  
  
"Let's go." Nori said, leaping into the saddle with the ease and grace only one of her kind could have.  
  
"Stupid Elf." Rhone muttered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
They stopped and made camp shortly after night had fallen, next to a small stream. Nori set up camp, while Rhone lit a fire and tended to Aragorn. He was no better, but he was no worse either. Rhone managed to wake him up and get him to eat a little food, but he fell asleep again quickly.  
  
"I think we should take watches." Rhone said after he had fallen asleep.  
  
"I agree." Said Nori. "I'll take first watch."  
  
"Rhone?" Nori said, after a few minutes.  
  
"Yes?" Rhone asked as she settled herself down.  
  
"I uh, heard you and Aragorn talking the other night." she started.  
  
"And?" Rhone's voice seemed strained.  
  
"Who was he?" The elf asked quietly.  
  
Rhone looked at her friend for a moment, and Nori could see her friend's eyes glisten from more than just the flickering firelight. Then Rhone rolled over, facing the forest.  
  
"No one, Nori. He was no one."  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the middle of the night, during Nori's watch, Aragorn started coughing up blood.  
  
"Rhone!" she shrieked, shaking her friend violently.  
  
"What?!" said Rhone, looking bleary-eyed. Then she heard the coughing. She scrambled over to her brother. Nori had at least had the presence of mind to sit him up so he wouldn't choke on his own blood. Rhone held him forward, over the ground till the coughing had eased somewhat  
  
"When did he start coughing, Nori?" Rhone said as she wiped the blood off Aragorn's face with a damp cloth. "Nori?" When she didn't answer, Rhone turned.  
  
Nori was sitting on the ground next to her, holding her arms and rocking back and forth slightly. Her face was covered in blood spatters, and she was staring at Aragorn.  
  
"Nori, are you all right?" Rhone asked. By now Aragorn's hacking coughs had ceased, and he was conscious enough to wipe the blood of his face.  
  
"He made a strange noise." Nori said. "I went over, to see if he was all right. Then he woke up, and there was blood all over my face and."  
  
"Oh, Nori, it's all right-" Rhone began.  
  
"No it's not!" Nori shrieked. "Whenever I've fought something, it was dead by the time I got through with it. During the War with Sauron, I never saw the tents for the wounded. The inside, anyway. I never seen something- someone, get wounded like that by my own hand, and just live like this." Nori looked Rhone straight in the eyes. "I've never watched someone die like this."  
  
"He's not going to die!" Rhone said, her eyes filled with pain and determination. "I won't let him!"  
  
Then Aragorn started coughing again, coloring his shirtsleeves crimson. "It's worse than I thought." Rhone said as she held him over the ground so he could spit it all out. "He's bleeding internally."  
  
"I thought you said it wasn't too bad." Nori said.  
  
"Well I was wrong! I'm no healer." Her voice softened. "He is. If we don't get him to Rivendell fast, he'll die."  
  
"I can get him there." Nori said. Rhone started to protest. "You're not as good a rider as I am," insisted Nori. "And I'm better with horses. Firenze is the fastest, anyway."  
  
"And Firenze doesn't like me much." Rhone said wryly. She looked down at her brother, who was only semi conscious, biting her lip so hard she drew blood. "You'll get him there safe?" she said, looking up at her friend with pleading in her eyes.  
  
"I'll ride like the wind." Nori said. Maybe if I save his life he'll forgive me for almost ending it, she thought.  
  
Nori stood, and untied Firenze. "Ready for a late night ride?" she whispered softly to it in elvish. The mare whinnied softly, and made a nodding gesture. Nori got into the saddle, then turned to Rhone, who was supporting Aragorn. With Rhone's help she pulled him into the saddle in front of her. It was a little uncomfortable, but it was easier to keep him on the horse this way.  
  
"Ride hard." Rhone said.  
  
"Noro Lim, Firenze." Nori said to her horse, and they sped off into the night.  
  
Rhone doused the fire, broke camp, and tied Mist to Tempest's saddle, then set off after her friend and her sibling, hoping with all her heart that it wouldn't be too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? What chu tink, eh? Is it good?  
  
I want reviews. No more reviews, no more story. Capesh?  
  
I say all of dis in bad Russian accent.  
  
Revenge of Lilo and Stitch I suppose.  
  
Review please. Review Review Review! 


	6. The Worst Day In Nori's Entire Life

Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This chapter is supposed to be funny. So tell me whether or not it was funny. I could probably title this "The Worst Day in Nori's Entire Life."  
  
And it would be true.  
  
Disclaimer: Only the characters that I have created in my head belong to me. The rest belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and various publishing companies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nori's world had now become limited to only three tasks. Get to Rivendell. Don't let Aragorn fall of the horse. Don't fall of the horse yourself. The last one would have seemed odd except for the fact that Nori hadn't eaten for three or four days. What little she had she had given to Aragorn, to keep up his strength. Her stomach growled loudly, but she paid no heed to it. By early morning she had slowed to a quick canter.  
  
"Rhone." said Aragorn.  
  
"No, it's Nori." she said.  
  
"Rhone, remember when I was five..." he started to go into a long story about getting stuck in a tree, all the while thinking she was Rhone. _Oh great, he's hallucinating._ Thought Nori sourly.  
  
"And I was so afraid to climb down, but you helped me, and..." he trailed off into silence. Nori wasn't sure if he'd gotten sidetracked or passed out, so she shook him lightly.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
"Where are we?" Aragorn asked. He seemed to be aware of his surroundings now.  
  
"Somewhere between the Mitheithiel and Rivendell. That's about as good as I can give you." Nori said.  
  
"Where's Rhone?" He asked. He apparently did not remember the ranting incident. Nori was not sure this was a good thing, since that meant she might get more "When I was five..."  
  
"Rhone's following behind us. I'm supposed to get you to Rivendell." Nori said. Her stomach growled.  
  
"You need to eat something." Aragorn commented.  
  
"I'll eat when we get to Rivendell." Nori said.  
  
The whole rest of the day was pretty much like this. After a while Nori wondered if it might be a good idea to write some of this down. She knew by now that Rhone had thrown up on Elrond, Aragorn had made out with some Elvish girl when he was 16, and that Rhone had told Aragorn when he was eight or nine that if he buried the shards of Narsil, a sword tree would grow. He had tried it. It didn't work.  
  
By nightfall Nori was just about ready to stab him again.  
  
It had been dark for a few hours when a howl cut through the silence. "Oh, what now?" said Nori with a sigh. Then there was another howl. And another. And another. "Noro Lim Firenze!" She cried, and Firenze immediately leapt into a gallop.  
  
Nori could hear pounding behind her and she glanced back. Then she looked forward again. "Firenze, must go faster."  
  
"What is it?" Asked Aragorn.  
  
"Wargs." Nori said. "A whole pack of them."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Nori's world now had four objectives. Get to Rivendell. Don't get eaten by Wargs. Don't let Aragorn fall off the horse. Don't fall off yourself. The third objective, however, was becoming increasingly difficult however, what with Aragorn's hallucinations.  
  
As if on cue, Aragorn started to speak. "When I was around 18 or so, Legolas came to visit. You wouldn't remember, Rhone, cause you'd left by then. Me and Legolas went out hunting- mfph!"  
  
Nori had shoved Aragorn down as an arrow sped over her shoulder. "Great, they come with orcs." She muttered.  
  
"Anyway," he continued. "We were running, and Legolas was showing off by running backwards. Then there was this tree..."  
  
"Would you just shut up right now!" Nori yelled. It wasn't that she didn't want to hear the story. Quite the opposite actually. The problem was that she didn't have time to listen to what he was saying.  
  
"You're mean." he commented, but ceased to tell stories.  
  
She glanced back again. "Aragorn?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need you to hold onto the reigns. I'm going to try and pick off some of our friends back there."  
  
Aragorn didn't say anything- he merely grabbed onto the reigns and trusted Firenze to know where they were going. Nori pulled her longbow off her back and strung it. She pulled an arrow out of the quiver attached to the saddle, and turned. She put the arrow on the string and fired in one fluid motion. A warg toppled, sending its rider to the ground. _Two down, sixteen to go._ She thought. Her next three shots hit two wargs and an orc. An arrow whizzed by her head, and she dodged it, hearing the wind whistling in her ears as it went past. She chanced a look ahead and smiled grimly when she saw familiar rock formations. _Almost there._ she thought.  
  
Then, it started raining, so hard that it was like she was taking a bath.  
  
"What gods have I offended today?" Nori yelled to the sky. "Noro lim, Firenze, noro lim!" Firenze broke into an all out run, going as fast as she possibly could. After a few minutes, the Ford came into view.  
  
The water level had risen because of the storm, but not so much that crossing was impossible. When they got to the Ford, Firenze crashed into the water without hesitation. The water went up to the mare's chest, soaking Nori's legs to the knee as it splashed.  
  
Nori looked back at the approaching warg riders, bow ready. But the wargs had stopped at the shore, nervous of the swift water. _Maybe I should shoot._ She thought. _No. It's too wet for my bow anyway._ She turned and concentrated on the opposite shore, which was excruciatingly near. After a few minutes Firenze pulled herself out of the Bruinen, shivering with cold.  
  
Nori wheeled her horse to face the warg riders on the other side. "Come and get us now, stupid heads!" She yelled contemptuously. Then she turned Firenze around and sped towards Rivendell. Suddenly something thudded into her shoulder causing her to cry out in pain. She reached behind her with one hand and came in contact with an arrow, and when she pulled her hand away it was bloody. "I swear this has been the worst day of my life."  
  
Then Nori realized that Aragorn hadn't been talking at all for the last few minutes. She shook him, and called his name. "Aragorn!" When he did not respond she checked his pulse, and it frightened her how slow it was.  
  
Firenze slowed to a walk, and Nori realized that the warg riders were not following. The mare's head hung low, almost to the ground and her mouth was whitened with foam. "Good job my friend," Nori said, patting Firenze fondly on the neck. "Just a little further, and then you can rest." She gently nudged Firenze into a trot, who only did so because she could smell the hay and other horses.  
  
"Halt!" Said a guard on horseback that appeared out of the bushes, and arrow trained at her heart. He immediately slackened his bow when he saw Aragorn slumped over in the saddle.  
  
"He's dying! He needs to get to Elrond now." Said Nori. Suddenly the world seemed to spin, and she swayed slightly.  
  
"My lady, are you all right?" He asked as she helped him move Aragorn onto his horse. He saw the arrow in her back and his eyes widened. "You're hurt."  
  
"I'm fine!" She yelled. "Get him to Elrond!"  
  
The guard took off like a shot, leaving Nori alone in moments. Firenze moved into a slow trot, and Nori leaned forward. Her vision started to darken, and she blinked her eyes to dispel it, to no avail. She slid off her horse onto her back, driving the arrow further into her shoulder. Pain shot through her entire body, and she lost consciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what did you think?  
  
Pretty bad day huh?  
  
And she didn't even get to hear the story about Legolas and the tree... 


	7. Nori throws a pillow at Elrond

Yay, another chapter! Joy and harpiness!  
  
Sorry it took so long. I was working on submissions to a writing program. I'll find out if I was accepted in May. Yuck. That means when it's my birthday I may have a big disappointment on my hands. *Sigh* Oh well.  
  
I like this chapter. I like it almost as much as I like making Elrond annoying. Tee hee hee. Hee hee hee.  
  
The disclaimer was on the last chapter. Read that one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nori woke slowly for once. She gradually became aware that she was in a soft, comfortable, cozy, warm bed, with lots of fluffy pillows. {Well,} she thought drowsily. {This is a change of pace.} After a few more minutes, she became aware of more things other than just the overall comfyness of the bed. Rain was falling outside, making a comforting sound, which isn't so comforting if you're trying to sleep in it. There was a murmur of voices somewhere around her, but they were comforting too, so she continued the pretense of sleep. Eventually the voices went away, but she still didn't even think of moving. Then she became aware of the thick bandage on her shoulder, and she sat up suddenly.  
  
"What's going on? Where's Rhone? Is Aragorn dead? Why am I so comfy?" she said. "Ow," she added as an after thought and laid back down.  
  
"You were shot in the back by an orc," Master Elrond said, looking a little shaken by her outburst. "It's lucky Teleron sent others back for you, or you would be dead."  
  
"Teleron?"  
  
"The scout who brought Aragorn here." Elrond smiled. "He was actually better off than you were."  
  
"Well that figures." Nori muttered under her breath. "What better way to top off the worst day of your life than by nearly dying?" She looked up at Elrond. "Aragorn is all right then?"  
  
"He is fine," Elrond said.  
  
"Good," said Nori. "Where's Rhone?"  
  
Elrond took a deep breath. {Oh, this can't be good.} Nori thought. "We don't really know where she is," he said gravely. "The orcs and the Wargs were taken care of with little trouble, and scouts are out searching for her."  
  
"How long have I been here?" Nori asked.  
  
"Four days."  
  
"Four days?! Rhone's been missing for four days, and you didn't wake me up?!" Nori yelled, causing Elrond to step back slightly.  
  
"I didn't wake you because I couldn't," he said quietly. "Meneostiel, you nearly died. Your heart stopped for about fifteen minutes before I was able to resuscitate you, and you've been in a coma for the last three days. I honestly am amazed that you're talking to me."  
  
Nori was stunned. "I nearly died?" she said looking down at the comforter.  
  
"Yes." Elrond said. "I promise you that we are doing everything we can to find Rhone, but until then, Meneostiel, you need to rest."  
  
"My name is Nori," she muttered into the sheets.  
  
"I do _not_ care what name you've given yourself. Meneostiel is your given name." Elrond said.  
  
"I did not give myself that name!" Nori yelled, eyes blazing. "The name Nori Rockfist was given to me by the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain. I am recognized as kin to them. As is Rhone."  
  
"You are elf-kind, Meneostiel. You cannot change that." He said.  
  
"WELL I CAN TRY, CAN'T I?"  
  
"We can discuss this another time," Elrond said. "I am afraid I am overtaxing you."  
  
Nori let out a muffled scream as he walked out, and a pillow hit the wall where he had been standing a moment before.  
  
"Stupid half-elven I-have-foresight-so-I-know-best jerk. Grr..." Nori muttered as she rolled herself up in her blankets.  
  
Elrond paused outside Nori's door to compose himself. "Stupid annoying psychotic elf-maiden. Grr..." he muttered as he walked down the hall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Aragorn stood on a high terrace that overlooked the valley in which Rivendell was hidden. A waterfall, small only because of it's distance, flowed down in an icy blue ribbon into the blue-gray waters of the Bruinen. He looked like he was merely admiring the view, but his jaw was clenched tightly, so that a muscle in his temple twitched.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
He turned from the balcony to face Elrond, who was standing just in the doorway. He unclenched his teeth and gave the elf a slight bow.  
  
"How is she?" He asked.  
  
Elrond closed his eyes briefly with an annoyed expression on his face. "Aside from a horrible attitude and a psychological complex...she's fine."  
  
"Any sign of Rhone?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"No," Elrond said. Aragorn clenched his hands at his sides and bit his lip, then walked back to the balcony, putting his hands on the railing and breathing out slowly.  
  
"Aragorn, we will find her-" Elrond started to say.  
  
"We don't know that." Aragorn said quietly. "We don't know where she is, or if she's even alive." He glanced up at Elrond with a totally unreadable expression on his face. "But you won't let me go look for her."  
  
"Aragorn, we have had this discussion before. You are still weak from your injury. You cannot go running around the countryside now without risking your injury getting infected." Elrond had a steely look in his eyes. "And I will not risk that."  
  
"She's my sister!" Aragorn said, eyes glittering with anger and tears as he turned to face Elrond. "More than that, she's my best friend. I can't leave her out there alone. I have to find her." He turned back to the balcony and leaned on it, scowling and slouching heavily.  
  
"We are looking for her." Elrond said, moving to stand next to Aragorn. "And I know you hate it when I say things like this, but elves could probably find her better than you could."  
  
Aragorn straightened and looked up at Elrond, the anger gone from his face. "I hate it even more when you're right." He took a deep breath. "I trust your judgment. Even when I don't like it." He nodded his head in acquiescence. "I will do as you say."  
  
Elrond smiled. "You will be informed if we learn anything new." He started to walk out, then turned back. "You should talk to Meneostiel. I think she is a little lonely."  
  
"Her name's Nori." Aragorn said as Elrond walked out.  
  
"So I've heard." Elrond muttered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day Aragorn went to visit Nori. When he walked in, she was sitting up in her bed, looking out the open window with her head resting against her knees, which she had brought up against her chest. She looked up when she heard his soft footfalls, and smiled at him.  
  
"What were you looking at?" he asked as he sat down.  
  
"A spider building it's web in the windowsill." She said, glancing at the windowsill. Aragorn couldn't see a spiderweb, but he took her word for it. She looked back at him. "Any sign of Rhone?" she asked, hope barely touching her features.  
  
Aragorn had expected this, and hated the answer he had to give her. "No."  
  
Nori took a deep shuddering breath, and put her forehead on her knees. "This is all my fault," she said quietly.  
  
"It's not your fault-"  
  
"Yes it is. If I hadn't have stabbed you, I wouldn't have had to ride ahead with you, and I wouldn't have gotten hurt. I'm more trouble than I'm worth."  
  
"No you're not." Aragorn said. "At least not to Rhone. You're really important to her. She needs you. She needs your support. Because despite her strength, she is a very insecure person." He paused for a moment, then continued. "Do you know why she left Rivendell?"  
  
"No," Nori said, looking up with interest. "Rhone never told me, so I had always assumed that she had left because of an argument, like me."  
  
"She left because there were too many bad memories, too much hurt here to stay." Aragorn looked down. "A few months after Rhone's 17th birthday, a ranger came to Rivendell. His name was Dorian. He was in his twenty-first year, with the dark hair and light eyes of the Dunedain. He and Rhone first met when she was wandering the woods of Rivendell alone." Aragorn smiled slightly. "She went out alone, and came back hand in hand with Dorian, both of them with stars in their eyes. They were deeply in love, but Elrond would not let them get married, because that might have caused a fight over the throne of Gondor. Not that it really mattered to those two. They were just happy to be merely in each other's company."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "One day, Dorian was assigned border patrol. He never came back. His body was found downstream the next day, shot full of orc arrows." He bit his lip and looked down before continuing. "Rhone was devastated. She tried to commit suicide, but I found her and stopped her. She cried for weeks and weeks till she couldn't cry anymore. She was like a shadow, flitting through the halls of Imladris like a ghost. For months she couldn't look at me, because I reminded her too much of him. Then, on her 18th birthday, she packed up her things and left Rivendell. I tried to convince her to stay, but she said there was too much pain here for her to stay. She came back every once in a while after that, but there was always a kind of pain in her eyes."  
  
He looked up at Nori and smiled. "But when I saw her with you, there was no pain. You make her happy, Nori, and that should be assurance enough that she needs you."  
  
"Wow." Nori said. "I always wondered why she hated orcs so much. I mean, even I don't hate them as much as she does, and I'm an elf."  
  
"Yeah, Rhone holds grudges." Aragorn said, nodding to himself.  
  
"Don't I know it." Nori said gloomily. They both sighed at the same time, and then they burst out laughing.  
  
"Good to know you guys have kept yourselves amused while I was gone." Said a familiar voice from the window. They both turned to the window to see Rhone lounging on the window sill, looking tired and dirty. Nori and Aragorn just stared for the longest time, till a thought popped into Nori's head.  
  
"Your head's in a spiderweb."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I just felt like bringing Rhone back. And you have to remember that if you hear about a spiderweb in one part of the story, it's going to be used eventually.  
  
Rhone's kinda screwed up huh?  
  
Review please, so I can feel secure about myself.  
  
*Smile* 


	8. Why I Am The Way I Am

Okay, I'm having crises with just about every story except this one, so I figure I should work on the one fanfiction that I'm not having a crisis over. Which is this one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nori was walking through the gardens of Imladris. That in itself would not have been odd. Even the fact that she was singing would have been out of place, as Nori loved to sing. No, what was out of place was that Nori was wearing a dress.

She turned a corner to see Aragorn sitting on a bench with his back against a tree, smoking contemplatively. He wore clothes that were simple and of elven make, and once again Nori remarked mentally that he looked quite handsome when he was clean. _How unfortunate he's taken,_ she thought with a sigh.

She sat down on the bench beside him. He turned and looked at her, started out of his slouching position, and looked her up and down. Nori scowled. "You're wearing a dress." He said, surprise tingeing his voice.

"They took away my pants," Nori said sourly. "I think Elrond had them burned."

Aragorn stifled a laugh, and relaxed against the tree "How's Rhone?" he asked, his voice going serious.

"She's still sleeping," Nori said. She shrugged, and slouched back against the tree next to him. "If I hadn't slept for a week, I'd sleep like a log too. Elrond says she'll probably wake up tomorrow." Aragorn noted the dour look on her face when she mentioned Elrond. 

"So," she said, pulling a pouch out of her pocket. "What have you been doing this morning?" She pulled a pipe out of the pouch, packed it, and lit it, breathing in with relish. She smiled at Aragorn when she saw him staring at her in amazement. "I picked up some bad habits living with the dwarves.

He shook his head in amusement as he breathed out a cloud of smoke. "Well, not much other than this. Talked with Elladan and Elrohir, filched a snack from the kitchens, then I came out here."

"Sounds positively peaceful," Nori said, the dour look returning.

"Did you get into another row with Elrond?" Aragorn asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "it went something along the lines of 'give me my pants back.' 'No, you're an elf maid and you should act like one.' 'You don't tell Rhone to act like a lady, and she's practically your daughter.' 'She's human she's different.' 'She acts more like an elf than me!' 'that's the point.'" Nori growled, pulled out a piece of cloth, and began methodically ripping it apart.

Aragorn paused, wondering how to breach the question he wanted to ask. "Why do you dislike being an elf so much?" he finally asked bluntly. She was silent for so long he feared he had angered her, then she began to speak, her voice soft and low.

"People never understand why I dislike being an elf. I certainly don't begrudge them the question, but they never look for an answer. They only want to know why I won't conform, go with the group be _normal_. No one wants to know why.

Nori smiled to herself, and looked up at Aragorn, her gray eyes steady. "It's funny that I'm being asked this question by the brother of my only friend that actually wanted an answer. You Numenoreans really are something else, huh? Well, I'll tell you what I told Rhone. I don't really hate being an elf. I love being able to hear the trees, to walk through waking memories at night. Hell, I even love the clothes!" she said, gesturing to the dress.

"Then why do you act like you do?" 

"Because it's a good way of keeping people from seeing my real reason. I don't hate being an elf. I hate… being immortal." She looked down into her lap. "While I was part of the Last Alliance, before Sauron fell, I had a lot of friends. Some were elves, but many were men. Some of them died in battle, but we expected casualties, so we mourned and we moved on. Then the war was over, and though I kept in touch with them, every time I visited they were older. Before a hundred years had passed, all my friends were dead, and I lived on. Men call our immortality a blessing. I call it a curse. The elves are a lonely people, and they will always be alone, for no race can stand alongside them for ages of this world. I thought on this for hundreds of years, wandering alone, going to the deep south and the far north. I decided I would risk my life for any cause that suited me, just so long as I might no longer have to deal with the pain this life has given me. You could say I was suicidal.

"Then I met Rhone. She accepted me for who I was, not what I should be. I ended up trusting her more than I trust myself, and knowing her better than I know myself. And I know it's the same with her." Nori smiled. "Of course, I adopted the dwarven way of life long ago, almost 200 years ago. Most of the older leaders still remember me. Rhone told you the carefully planned story we worked out together. It is…what we tell people we are not certain are fully worthy of our trust."

"So I had to get stabbed to gain your trust?" Aragorn asked dryly.

Nori blushed. "No. But you braved carrying me, despite Rhone's, ah, adamant warning."

He shrugged. "Things turned all right in the end."

"Yes, I suppose they did." 

"You know," Aragorn said. "You really do look beautiful in that dress." 

Nori glanced up at him and saw him staring at her, an odd look on his face that Nori recognized all too well. He started to lean forward and she pushed him off the bench roughly. "Now don't you be making those kissy faces at _me_, Aragorn. Save them for Arwen. She's giving up her immortality to be with you."

"You mean she has a choice?" Aragorn asked.

"She's a half-blood," Nori said patiently, as if he were very slow. "All half-elves have a choice: the life of a mortal, or the life of an elf. Elrond is half-elf. That is why they call him Elrond the Half-elven."

Aragorn seemed to mull this over in his head, and was silent for a while sitting in the grass by the bench. "You know, I really do love her." he said, as if to prove to her that what he had tried to had been a fluke.

"Yeah, I know," Nori said. She patted his shoulder amiably and sat down next to him on the grass. "Hey, don't get yourself all worked up over something that didn't happen. I actually get that a lot, even hen I'm dressed like a man." She shrugged. "Eh, once a female, always a female."

"I still kinda feel stupid about it…" he mumbled.

"Well," she said, clasping him on the shoulder as she got up. "You _could_ make it up to me by introducing me to Elladan." She offered Aragorn a hand up.

Aragorn smiled knowingly, as he levered himself up with Nori's help. "Oh, really? Well then right this way, milady." He said, offering his arm.

"Oh," she said, taking his arm graciously. "A gentleman, are we?"

They walked off, out of the gardens, talking and laughing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hee hee…I just wanted to make sure that no one thought I was going to have them get together. Nori's really not that interested in him. She is just a semi-major flirt that knows when a guy's taken.

Reviews are good. Very good. See that you use them. 


	9. A few loose ends

Sigh.  Fluff.  I hate fluff.  And yet in some cases it is necessary.  Oh, and this is the last chapter.  Just a bit of resolution for my peace of mind.

            I really had fun writing this.  But then it's Rhone and Nori.  Who couldn't have fun?

Disclaimer:  I am doing this for my own amusement, and in no way do I own LotR.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rhone awoke to birds singing outside her window.  She rolled over onto her stomach and breathed in the smell of clean linens.  She hadn't realized how much she had missed it until just now.  The sheets felt wonderful against her skin, and the bed was so soft and comfortable…

            She yawned and rolled onto her back again, rubbing her face with her hand.  She opened her eyes to see the white washed ceiling with a hole cut into it nearby to allow a tree to grow through.  She smiled and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.  

            She stood, and took a few steps, noting with pleasure that she was only drowsy and stiff due to sleeping so long.  She glanced down, and saw that she was dressed in a white night dress that ended a few inches short of her knees.  She judged it long enough and started her stretching routine to unknot her stiff muscles.

            When she was finished, she looked to the dresser that stood in the far corner.  Next to it was a wash basin and a towel on a wooden rack.  She washed sleep grime off her face, drying it with a towel, then opened the dresser and pulled out a long light purple dress with a low cut.  She put it on, smiling at how good clean clothes felt after being out in the wild for so long.  As she started to brush out her hair, she noticed a note sitting on top of the dresser, written in Nori's hand.  She picked it up and started reading it.

I hope you slept well!  We're all in the Hall of Fire.  A bard came in yesterday and he's really good.  Come when you can!  -Nori

            Rhone smiled.  Nori always did love a good story.  She finished brushing her hair, opened the door, and looked out.  Imladris looked deserted_.  I guess everyone is in the Hall of Fire_, she thought.  She started walking, not really paying much attention to where her feet were going.  Imladris looked exactly the same as the day she left, the same frescoes, the same plants, the same…

            She blinked and realized she had come to the entrance to the little graveyard of Imladris.  She hesitated, not sure if she wanted to go in.  Then she closed her eyes and stepped in.  She was almost surprised that the natural sounds of birdsong didn't cease, and she smiled at her foolishness.  There weren't many graves.  A few elves that had died on watch, her mother (Varda bless her), and…

            With heavy steps Rhone approached the grave of the person she had loved more than even she had known.  It was a simple tombstone, engraved with his name and a small prayer to Elbereth.  She slowly dropped to her knees, letting her hair hang over her face.

            "I'm sorry," she said as a tear dropped onto her dress.

            Then she heard footsteps on fallen leaves, coming to a halt in front of her.  She looked up and saw Dorian, as if he was alive, on one knee in front of her. 

            "Dorian?" she whispered, hardly daring to breathe.

"Why are you sorry, my love?" he asked, his eyes full of compassion.

            "I'm sorry that you died, that I forgot you and was happy," she said.

            "Rhone, don't be stupid," he said with a smile.  "I want you to be happy.  You can't spend your whole life wishing I were here."

            "But I miss you so much!" she told him, letting another tear fall.

            "And I miss you, too," Dorian said, reaching out and hugging her.  "But I want you to live.  Find someone else.  Love again.  I will always love you, but I can't be there for you.  Find someone who can."

            "I'll never forget you," Rhone whispered.

            "Rhonale, I don't want you to," he said, pulling back slightly to look into her eyes.  "Just remember me as I lived, not as I died."  He leaned forward and kissed her, and Rhone closed her eyes, savoring it.

            When she opened her eyes, she was lying on the ground on her side, her hands folded together.  "Was it just a dream?"  she muttered as she raised herself onto one elbow.  Then she stopped.  Then she stopped, stared at something in the grass, and started to cry, but there was a smile behind her tears.

* * * * *

            Nori and Aragorn found Rhone a few hours later curled up in a chair in her room, half asleep.  

            "C'mon Rhone," she said, waking her friend gently and helping her to her feet.  "If you're going to go back to sleep, sleep in your bed.  You'll get aches in the chair."

            "He was real…" Rhone muttered as Nori helped her into bed.

            "What?"  Nori asked, but she was already asleep.  Nori smiled and turned to Aragorn.  "Let's go Ara… Aragorn?"  He was staring at something on the floor with an expression of mingled shock and awe.

            "What's wrong Aragorn?" she asked, moving next to him.  Lying on the ground was an arrow, fletched with exotic green feathers.  "It's just an arrow."

            Aragorn shook his head slowly.  "Feathers like that are very rare.  Birds with feathers like that are found in the North, in Beleriand.  There was only one person I knew that had arrows like that."

            "Who?" Nori asked, though she thought she knew already.

            "Dorian."

* * * * *

            A few days later, a small group gathered outside the gates of Rivendell to see Aragorn off.

            "You sure you won't stay longer?"  Rhone asked, giving her little brother a hug.

            "Yeah, I'm sure," said Aragorn.  "I still have a lot to learn about the countries I'm going to rule." He hesitated for just the barest moment before saying "rule".  Rhone smiled.  "When will you and Nori be leaving?"

            "I don't know," Rhone said.  "At this point it all depends on when Nori wants to leave."  She grinned and her eyes flicked to when a bush seemed to be giggling.  Aragorn snorted.

            "Nori!"  Rhone called.  "Come say goodbye to my brother."

            Nori came out from behind the bush looking slightly frazzled and walked over to her friend.  A few seconds later, Elladan stood up, trying to smooth out his clothes and hair.  "Have a safe trip," Nori said, holding out her hand.  Aragorn grasped her forearm, smiling at her.       

            "I'll try," he said.

            He mounted up on his horse, and looked at his sister.  She was smiling, standing in Imladris, the death of Dorian no longer haunting to her.  And Nori was standing there right by her side with an arm around her shoulder.  He smiled.

            "Farewell!" he called, and urged his horse into a trot, heading off to wander.

            "So what do you want to do Nori?  Nori?" she turned around, and saw Nori once again disappeared into the bush.  She sighed and looked up at the sky.

            She smiled.  It was going to be a beautiful day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And cut!  That's a wrap people.  Good job.

Nori:  thank you.

Rhone:  Why was I such a sissy?

What are you talking about Rhone?

Rhone:  I was crying like every five minutes.

Rhone, your brother AND your best friend nearly died, plus you came to terms with the death of your first love.  Anyway, what are you asking me for?  You cried while telling me the story!

Rhone: Gaaaaahhhh!!!

Uh, thanks for reviewing – Rhone, put down that chainsaw – look for another Rhone and Nori story eventually!

--ElvenRanger--

No! Not the Barney videos…anything but that…aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!


End file.
